A manual transmission of a vehicle is operable by a driver and configured to transfer torque from a torque generating system (e.g., an engine) to a drivetrain. The driver selects a gear of the manual transmission and controls engagement/disengagement of a clutch of the manual transmission. When shifting from a current gear to a different target gear, a rotational speed of the torque generating system should be adjusted to be equal to or approximately equal to a rotational speed of an output shaft of the manual transmission in the target gear. This process is known as “rev-matching.” If rev-matching is not performed, the vehicle could experience a jolt or other disturbance as the clutch engages due to the difference in rotational speeds, which could be uncomfortable for the driver. Because rev-matching is difficult for the driver to perform manually, there exist automatic rev-matching systems. These systems typically utilize at least one of a gear position sensor and a clutch position sensor to perform rev-matching. These sensors, however, increase costs of the vehicle. Thus, while such automatic rev-matching systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.